1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an autonomous moving robot that estimates a self position and autonomously moves on the basis of the estimated self position and a control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
An autonomous moving object is known which estimates a self position on the basis of a distance measured by a distance sensor (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-157689 (JP 2005-157689 A)).
For example, when an autonomous moving object 10 moves in an environment in which walls perpendicular to each other are present as illustrated in FIG. 2, relative positions in the front-back direction and the right-left direction are determined. Accordingly, the autonomous moving object 10 can estimate a self position with high accuracy.
On the other hand, when the autonomous moving object 10 moves in an environment in which walls are present in only one direction as illustrated in FIG. 3, the relative position in the right-left direction is determined but the relative position in the front-back direction is not determined. In this way, when distance information of the distance sensor is biased in one direction and is thus insufficient, there is a possibility that a self position estimation error will become greater.